


《“芭蕉精”与小学弟》09  -《牵引你》

by Onananao



Category: KS - Fandom, SK - Fandom, krist&singto, teamperaya - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onananao/pseuds/Onananao





	《“芭蕉精”与小学弟》09  -《牵引你》

Kongphop模糊间听到有一个声音叫自己，慢慢张开眼睛，Arthit正一脸不知所措的站在床前看着自己。  
“P’Arthit…？…还真的来了啊…”Kongphop揉揉眼睛，小声的碎念着，用薄被包裹着自己，说什么现在也是穿着一条内裤见人…  
“Kongphop？…我怎么会在这里？…”Arthit四处张望，房间里的程设有些熟悉。  
Kongphop一时被难倒了，他人来了，却什么都不知道，他怎么解释呢？  
每次他来都“自便”，突然问Kongphop，他还真的不知道怎么回答，拍拍床沿，“P，你先坐下吧。”  
Arthit看着Kongphop似乎没什么恶意，毕竟现在是他登堂入室。  
慢慢的坐下，手触摸到床上却莫名的心里有些骚动和起伏，这股感觉来得很微妙，莫名的心跳越来越快，越来越兴奋。  
一直看着kongphop让他有些奇怪的身体反应。  
不自觉的别开目光，看向床边的镜子，“Kongphop！！”Arthit看着镜子里的自己，穿的是什么鬼衣服！！  
“P，怎么了…你！你怎么在镜子里啊！？”Kongphop看到镜子也吓着了，平时不在镜子里的人，今天却印在上面，有些诡异。  
“Kongphop！！给我解释！！！为什么我会在这！！是不是你干的！！”Arthit被这一切搞得摸不着头脑，他不喜欢这种感觉，感觉自己不受控制，莫名的躁动和不安。  
Kongphop拉着他的手，想让他冷静下来，第一次摸到实体，慢慢的给他讲了一个故事，Arthit听着熟悉，很多细节却云里雾里的。

“…所以，P’Arthit，你明白了吗？”

“你是说，我的魂魄和你做了几年的朋友，还有几次…Pao友…的意思吗？”Arthit有些难开口，他完全不记得这些事，但Kongphop一字一句又像真的一样。  
Kongphop抓过他的手按在自己的胸口上，一股暖暖的电流，顺着手臂蔓延到arthit的心口，身上有一股冲动，让他想扑上去压倒Kongphop，而且越来越强烈的欲望涌到下身。  
Arthit快速的抽回手，他对这个事实感到害怕，他居然要对kongphop起反应了，太不正常了。  
“…P’Arthit现在没办法接受，我能明白的…但是我…希望你能想起来…”Kongphop一字一句，说得深情。  
Arthit的心不由自主的揪起来，他不想看到Kongphop这样，心不自觉的揪在一起，不由得捂住了自己的胸口，这是什么感觉，这明明是自己的身体啊，从灵魂深处袭来的感觉是什么？这不是他脑中理性思考的部分。  
Arthit站起来，靠近床尾，离kongphop远一点，现在的情形有些尴尬，他没办法顺着身体的欲望对Kongphop做什么，理性的Arthit还醒着。  
“那个…我该怎么回去…”说着四周看看，怎么走呢？窗前的红色绳子没有发出光，就像一根普通弱不禁风的绳子摇晃着，arthit一点都不想走过去。  
“我也…不清楚…每次做到后面….我都睡着了…”Kongphop说的是实话，每次都累到睡着，第二天醒来Arthit已经不见了。“要不P’Arthit先在我家住下吧，睡一觉明天就会好了。”

Kongphop让出一边空间，他们平时都这么躺，Arthit看了看他的举动，身体也没有排斥的躺下去。  
两人对视着，Kongphop表情有些高兴的看着他，突然想起回看自己的arthit并不是那个少年。  
尴尬的转过身去，“那么晚安”。  
Arthit还是有点不自在，看着kongphop的背影和后颈，心跳慢慢快起来，转过身背过去，闭上眼睛想着自己快点睡着就好了。  
时钟滴答滴答的走着，Arthit很快放松下来，慢慢睡着了。  
不知道是梦还是真实，Arthit觉得下.身传来一阵阵快.感涌上来，做春.梦了吗？  
似乎梦中睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是一个人带着体温的侧颈，上面有个腥红的印记，似乎是自己刚刚留下的。  
他喘.息着，呻吟着“不要了…不要了…P’Arthit…好痛…快停下来…”  
Arthit直起身体，却发现自己正架着Kongphop的腿，身下交合的地方不自觉的抽插着，仿佛一个旁观者，却感觉如此清晰，他在干嘛！！！  
“P’arthit…不要了不要了…不行了…”Kongphop慢慢挺起腰身迎合着身下的撞击。  
Arthit看着自己慢慢加速的动作，下.身被包裹着的感觉让他，瞬间脸红了。  
不是他！这不是他！他没有做！为什么会觉得这么羞耻！！

Kongphop压抑着叫声，最后很少的量，射在了Arthit的小腹上，Arthit很快感觉到有热流从下聚集，用力冲撞射在了Kongphop体内。  
Arthit一时无法接受这个事实，但是脑子慢慢恢复了意识，arthit退出下身，大量浑.浊的白色.液体从Kongphop后.穴的软.肉里流出，一片狼藉，还有一丝血迹。  
Kongphop闭着眼睛还在喘息，似乎已经筋疲力尽了，满脸通红和几条泪痕，似乎是疼哭的，脖子和胸口的点点红印，是自己干的吗？  
“Kongphop…我做了什么…”Arthit回过神来，还处于慌乱中。  
Kongphop却一脸惊讶纠结，眉头轻皱，“P’Arthit…是你先抱住我的…你不记得了吗？”kongphop刚想坐起，放下的腿还在微微颤抖，身后传来和以往不同的感觉告诉他。  
这真的不是梦啊。

-TBC-


End file.
